A Little Lion's Roar
by commander-cullywully
Summary: SFW- Cullen Rutherford/F!Trevelyan- Gwyn Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford settling into parenthood during late nights.


It was like a dull roar from across the room. Eyelids heavy, Gwyn carefully moved the covers to stand. Cedric had been there for almost three months and sleeping had become a rare luxury for his parents, who barely got enough sleep as it was before his birth.

"Hang on, little man," Gwyn murmured, his cries growing louder. She cradled him in her arms, gently bouncing him. She went through her checklist- diaper: dry. Hungry? Not quite. Sighing, she moved about the quarters, Cedric wailing all the while. Her eyes darted to Cullen, who had only shifted in bed slightly. _Just don't wake him, don't- _

"I can take him," Cullen murmured groggily. Gwyn had had a difficult time lately; she was often pulled into different directions and felt like there wasn't enough of her to go around. Frowning, Gwyn approached him and patted Cedric's back.

"I really didn't mean to wake you." She whispered, bouncing slightly. Cedric's wails seemed to echo within their room as Cullen sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's quite alright. I was awake already." He smiled as he threw the covers off of him and reached for their son. Carefully, Gwyn handed the small infant to him and planted a kiss on his temple. His blonde locks were already growing into small curls, Gwyn could already imagine spending hours taming them as he grew up.

"You're a terrible liar." She muttered, watching as Cullen carefully walked about the room with Cedric pressed to his bare chest.

"Maybe so, but this little lion's mighty roars would wake all of Skyhold at this point," He laughed as he gazed down at Cedric and nuzzled his small face. Cullen softly hummed, slightly bouncing the baby, as he walked back towards the bed. Gwyn had just sat down under the covers when the cries had stopped completely.

"He's completely taken with you," She smiled as Cullen carefully settled in bed beside her, their son laying on his chest. Cedric's blue eyes explored the area, looking over at Gwyn and then back at Cullen.

"Is that mummy? Oh, yes, it is. You woke her right up, didn't you?" Cullen planted a gentle kiss on the temple of Cedric's head as Gwyn wrapped one arm around him. He laughed as Gwyn stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes heavy with sleep. He leaned over carefully, his arms still pressing the baby to his chest.

"You can go back to sleep, love. I'll take care of him." He gave her a quick kiss and used one hand to smooth her hair. She breathed softly, her eyes never leaving the image of him holding their child. He was humming softly again, she couldn't quite place the tune.

"Whazzat?" She murmured, her voice groggy and slurred from sleep. She moved closer to him, her arm still wrapped around his waist and fingers trailing on the side of his hip. Cullen smiled at the sight of her. Her blue eyes were open- just barely, most likely straining to stay awake, and her long brown hair was splayed around her. Every time he looked at her, he swore she took his breath away.

"A song the minstrel's been singing in the tavern for some time now." His hand rubbed Cedric's back gently.

"I don't think I've heard it before. It's quite nice." Gwyn shivered and curled in closer to Cullen. His free arm pulled her closer as her fingers gently moved through Cedric's small curls.

"You should, it's about him," he motioned towards the infant gurgling on Cullen's chest. Cullen smiled as the child slobbered over him, then laughed. Gwyn watched as Cullen lifted the baby, settling him in his arms and humming softly.

"Mmm," Gwyn sighed. Her eyes were closed now, her body relaxed at the sound of his soft voice singing the tune. "I can't believe I didn't know she made a tune up about Ceddy."

"To be fair, we haven't had many chances to escape to the tavern."

"True," she admitted. Finally her eyes opened, "When did you hear it?"

"Dorian, Varric, and I visited the tavern last month. Did you know Varric once wrote a romance serial about us? He claims there's not many copies available, but-" He groaned at the very memory. Gwyn rolled her eyes.

"He told me back when we came to Skyhold and I started asking questions about you that it would be called something like _An Enchanted Love_ or something equally silly." Cullen chuckled.

"You have to admit he has a way with words." Cullen noted. She laughed softly then looked down at Cedric, who was breathing contentedly with his eyes shut.

"You're a professional." Gwyn murmured, a smile playing on her lips.

"I had excellent teachers." He walked over to Cedric's crib. Blackwall had carved it as a gift when Cedric was born. The more Cullen studied it, he had to admit the attention to detail in the design was admirable. He carefully set Cedric down, taking a moment to gently rub his back and plant a kiss on his head. "Goodnight, little lion." He looked up to see Gwyn remaining in her position, a grin on her face. She patted his side of the bed and waited for him to return.

As he stood by the crib, his hands on his hips, Gwyn couldn't help but admire him. His once tamed hair had grown unruly in his sleep, the curls becoming slightly wild now. Despite any physical drawbacks he dealt with from his lyrium withdrawal, he still managed to take care of himself when he spent time in the training yard. Her eyes admired the way his breeches hung from his hips, the way the moonlight was hitting his chest in just the right ways. A smile on his face, he looked away for a moment, his eyes looking down on Cedric once more.

There he was, a successful father and husband- two things he never imagined himself being. Gwyn felt a sense of pride knowing that, even though both of them struggled with second guessing themselves at times, he had come so far. She remembered the look on his face when he admitted to her late one night that, at times, he didn't think he would be a good father—that somehow the baby would just outright reject him, or that the baby would break by just being near him. The hesitation he took before holding Cedric the first time, the look in his eyes that simply said: _I'm not worthy_. She knew those thoughts still haunted him, but when she watched him with Cedric it was hard to think he was anything but a natural.

He walked towards her, shaking his head.

"You were _supposed_ to back to sleep, y'know." He smirked. He laid down beside her, pulling her close to him. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair- strawberries and vanilla. _Maker, she's beautiful. _Gwyn lay on her stomach, her head turned towards him with one hand under her pillow while the other gently traced his hip bone.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am to sleep on my stomach again?" She asked, shaking the thoughts gnawing at her head away and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Only about every night since Cedric was born." Cullen laughed. One of his hands lazily raked against her back, the fingertips providing just enough comfort. "Something on your mind, love?" He planted a kiss on her shoulder blade. Her hand ran through his hair, causing her to smile at how some strands curled easily around her fingers.

"I swear I fall in love with you just a little bit more each day." Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss Cullen's lips. He smiled against her lips, kissing her back with wild abandon. Her skin was soft, smooth to the touch, like always. How Andraste allowed him this much good was beyond him, but more and more, he was slowly beginning to get used to it. A cry slowly filled the room, causing Gwyn to sigh. Cullen pressed his lips to hers once more.

"I've got him," He murmured, moving to get to his feet. "You should at least _try _to get some sleep." He urged her.

"What's sleep?" Gwyn smiled as their son's cries grew louder.

"I'll let you know when I find out." A grin spread across his face as he lifted the baby in his arms once more.


End file.
